CUATRO DIAS PARA AMAR
by Ola-chan
Summary: Cada atardecer el cuerpo de Eren cambia de apariencia y al amanecer vuelve a la normalidad. Debido a eso no tiene mas opcion que ceder a todo lo que le pide la mujer que lo tiene encerrado y ademas esta obsecionada con el. Definitivamente tiene que escapar aunque el precio de su libertad le cueste una mentira Pero ¿Cual sera la reaccion de Rivaille al enterarse de la verdad? /riren
1. Cuatro paredes

**DEDICADO A: Lupe, aquí esta lo que me pediste.**

******Ahora continuemos con este fic que escribí para Lupe.**

**La historia es un Au, ósea que mantengo los personajes pero la historia se realiza en una época distinta (actualidad). La trama es u poco fantasiosa. Y lo hice todo como me pediste, espero que te guste.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertencen, son de Hajime Isayama  
**

**NOTA: Aunque el genero dice drama no se preocupen la historia termina bien.**

**GENERO: Riren. AU. Lemon. Dark**** . Slash**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_Grisha Jeager encontró un libro antiguo cerca de unas ruinas donde estuvo perdido hace años. Trato de tirarlo varias veces pero fue imposible._

_Años después su único hijo abrió el libro y quedo maldito de por vida, la inscripción decía_

_"El cuerpo es tan solo un estuche y el que vea la verdad te vera a TI, tu alma es una sola y la caja de tu corazón quedara dividida hasta el día que alguien pueda mirar dentro de tu propio ser para aceptar esa luz"_

_El padre de Eren trato de curarlo vanamente, a final decidió ocultarlo del mundo pero entonces un accidente mato a su esposa dejándolo trastornado. Eren vivió una vida desdichada hasta que una prima lejana vino a salvarlo. Desde entonces nunca más volvió a ver a ninguno de sus amigos porque él nunca se imaginó lo que el destino le tenía preparado._

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Eren se acurruco en la cama cobijándose lo más que pudo a causa del frio de la noche. Tan solo esperaba el amanecer para poder descansar mejor en aquel pequeño cuarto. Mikasa solía darle pocas horas de privacidad, esa chica lo volvía loco y desesperaba, le quitaba la paz sin darle la compañía necesaria. A pesar de los años el jamás se acostumbraría a vivir con ella. No en esa situación.

La pelinegra empacaba sus cosas apresuradamente junto a su inseparable bufanda roja que no encajaba bien con su traje de oficinista.

—Volveré dentro de una semana—dijo en voz alta haciendo eco en la enorme habitación perfectamente amueblada para ella. El ligar tenía dos ventanas.

Una muy grande con cortinas de encaje desde donde se podía ver la calle y los miles de autos que pasaban día y noche.

La otra ventana era más diminuta y tenía unos barrotes de fierro a modo de protección, se encontraba en un extremo de la pared del cuarto que ocultaba otro cuarto anexo a este. Era una celda de paredes de color verde limón y una alfombra marrón enorme. No poseía puertas y un pasador a modo de cortina dejaba ver lo que era el baño y la tina. Los pocos muebles que se veían adentro eran los más indispensables para vivir: una cama, una cómoda, en pequeño estante con un televisor y varios libros.

—Ya casi amanece—volvió a decir Mikasa con algo de emoción.

Dentro de la celda una diminuta figuraba se movía inquieta dentro de la cama, se trataba de una chica castaña que al abrir los ojos dejo ver notoriamente lo verdes y bonitos que eran estos.

—Tengo que irme Eren—la pelinegra tomo su maleta dirigiendo hacia la salida. En ese momento unos rayos de sol entraron por la ventana grande iluminando toda la habitación. Había amanecido.

—Quiero salir—dijo Eren tocándose el rostro con alivio al sentir que su aspecto había vuelto a la normalidad—Necesito salir, yo…no soporto más.

—Este es tu hogar, nunca dejaría que te fueras de mi lado, ya hablamos de eso antes.

- ¡Mikasa!

Ella salió del cuarto sin mira atrás, le causaba dolor de cabeza escuchar las mismas palabras de Eren cada mañana.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

La rutina de Eren comenzó otra vez, como cada día desde hacía 10 años: Encendió el televisor de su "celda" y comenzó a quitarse el piyama con lentitud dejando ver las cicatrices de cortaduras que tenía sobre los brazos y el pecho.

—Esto está mal—murmuro entre dientes.

Encendió el agua caliente de la tina para darse un baño, uno de sus dedos delineo la enorme cicatriz de so hombro. Mikasa estaba obsesionada con él, estaba mal de la cabeza o algo por el estilo, prueba de eso eran esas marcas que le había ido dejando cada día desde hace unos tres años.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió entero, jamás pensó que él podría terminar de esa manera. Entro a la tina sintiendo el agua caliente en toda la piel, trato de calmarse un poco para no recordar aquellos horribles recuerdos de su pasado.

**FLASHBACK**

— ¡Papa, suéltame. Haz estado actuando extraño desde que mama murió!—Eren se agitaba desesperado, luchando por librarse de los golpes de su padre.

—No entiendes Eren, tu eres el culpable—Grisha levanto el cuchillo dispuesto a acabar con la vida de su hijo, en ese preciso momento una chica pelinegra lo derribo al suelo con un palo.

— ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Rápido!—grito la pelinegra.

Eren corrió hasta la puerta, nunca supo lo que paso las horas siguientes. Mikasa salió de aquella casa con la ropa ensangrentada y se lo llevo lejos. Era una prima lejana a la cual había conocido hacer tiempo.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?—le preguntó ella con credulidad mientras acariciaba su rostro con ternura. Un extraño brillo en su mirada le causo una sensación de malestar.

—Tengo nueve ¿y tú?

—Ya cumplí dieciocho. Trabajo en una empresa lejos de esta ciudad. Sabes tú podrías vivir conmigo.

— ¿Contigo?

—Soy la única familia que te queda. Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?—la pelinegra le dio un beso en los labios.

—N…no. —Eren se encogió asustado por aquella extraña muestra de afecto.

—Conozco sobre la maldición que tienes, no es tan grave. Tan solo tu cuerpo es el que cambia nada más. —Mikasa sonrió con fingida amabilidad. —desde ahora vivirás conmigo.

.**..**

—Eres linda—dijo la pelinegra acariciando el cabello de Eren. Había anochecido.

—No hagas eso Mikasa—el castaño se sonrojo ocultando su rostro con las manos. De pronto sintió como algo frio y punzante rasgaba su mejilla izquierda, levanto la vista para ver lo que era. Mikasa le hizo un pequeño corte con las tijeras.

—Tu cabello es bastante largo cuando cambias de apariencia. No me gusta. —La pelinegra se acercó a su oído —Eres mío Eren. Recuérdalo siempre.

- ¡¿Ehh?

—Este cuerpo y el real me pertenecen.

—A que te refieres ¿Mikasa que te sucede?—Eren jaloneo su mano tratando de libarse— ¡Suéltame! Mikasa ¡Mikasa!

Los mechones de cabellos cayeron al suelo junto con las lágrimas de dolor de Eren. Aquella chica era una sádica y tuvo bastante suerte porque tenía dos cuerpos distintos a su merced.

—No me gusta que tengas esta apariencia. Es por tu bien—ella noto un rastro de sangre en la cara de Eren y bajo su rostro hasta su mejilla para lamerlo—Pronto te acostumbraras.

**...**

(Siete años después)

—Para…ya basta Mikasa…me duele—gimoteo Eren, estremeciéndose sobre la cama donde tenía amarradas las manos con unas esposas.

—Espera unos segundos. Sabes que yo nunca te haría daño. No más de lo podrías soportar.

—Que es lo que me diste…que me diste. —el castaño se retorcía desesperado sobre la cama, a su lado Mikasa movía las manos sobre su miembro con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Es un afrodisiaco. Eso te mantendrá calmado—. Saco un anillo con una base en forma de cono procediendo a jugar con el cuerpo de Eren. La sonrisa cruel de su rostro demostraba que aquello le gustaba demasiado— te gusta ¿verdad? Eren. Porque tu cuerpo es solo mío.

—Solo por hoy…por favor detente. —dio un grito de dolor al sentir un corte en el hombre derecho.

—Te amo Eren—susurro Mikasa besando las lágrimas del castaño—Hago esto por ti, porque eres mío. —Trato de besar los labios de Eren pero el aparto su rostro a un lado.

-Es mal Mikasa. Ser no es amor.

—Me amaras Eren. Porque no te gusto, dime porque—ella trato de que la vea a los ojos mas todos sus esfuerzos fueron vanos.

El castaño apretó los dientes con fuerza.

— ¡Estás loca! ¡No soy una mascota, tampoco soy un objeto!

—Pero yo puedo cuarte

— ¡No estoy enfermo!—grito con más fuerza, mirándola fríamente.

Mikasa se mostró dolida ante ese comentario. Tomo el mentón de Eren entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia su cara con fuerza—Ahora lo estarás—sonrió traviesamente mostrándole nuevos instrumentos para aumentar su suplicio.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

El castaño se levantó de la tina respirando entrecortadamente. El agua se escurría por todo su cuerpo. Los recuerdos de hace tres años todavía lo atormentaban con fuerza, sintió como el estómago se le revolvía y quiso vomitar tan solo al recordar al pelinegra. Sí. Ya no sentía nada por ella, es más la odiaba un poco.

Salió del baño secándose con una gran toalla y miro a su alrededor. Cuatro paredes lo separaban de la libertad, pero no importaba. En el fondo él sabía que pronto iba a salir de ahí, tenía un plan.

**Siguiente capítulo: Un día te conoci.**

_En cualquier momento de decisión lo mejor es hacer lo correcto, luego lo incorrecto, y lo peor es no hacer nada._

* * *

**Ok. Es bastante Dark, pero así lo quería Lupe.**

**ACLARACIONES: La maldición de Eren consiste en que él puede cambiar de apariencia cuando el sol se pone, su cuerpo se convierte en el de una mujer por las noches y al amanecer vuelve a la normalidad.**

**Qué raro, lo que salió de mi mente fue bastante raro. Y me da escalofríos ver a Mikasa en ese aspecto pero necesitaba una villana y Lupe quería que sea ella.**


	2. Un dia te conoci I

**Para Lupe, es lo que me pediste hace tiempo.**

**GENERO: Riren. ****AU.( la trama gira en la actualidad) Lemon. ****Dark****. Angst. Slash?**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.**

**Me tarde un poco en subirlo pero desde mañana voy a apresurarlo todo, tengo dos cosas mas en mente y si no lo hago ahora no lo hare nunca. **

* * *

Todo ese tiempo Eren se habia preguntado cual seria la verdadera salida, porque puertas no habian. Hasta que un dia descubrio que la pared subia hacia arriba mediante un dificil y complicado mecanismo instalado para ese proposito con la ayuda de una pequeña llave.

Incluso si salir se hacia dificil escapar de ahí ya era una mision imposible,todos sus antiguos amigos lo creian muerto gracias a la pelinegra, nadie iba a ayudarlo.

—¿Eren? ¿Ya despertaste?—pregunto una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, acercandose con cautela a su celda con la bandeja del desayuno.

Se trataba de la empleada de confianza de Mikasa. La unica persona que tenia permitido entrar a la habitacion, la unica persona que tenia la otra llave de ese lugar.

Sasha deposito la bandeja sobre un agujero deslizante en la pared especialmente diseñado para pasarle la comida al castaño, junto a los alimentos habian un vaso de agua con una pastilla. Mikasa siempre vigilaba que el se la tomara a diario, pero pocas veces como hoy Sasha era la vigilante.

Eren comenzo a desayunar luego de tomar el vaso de agua con aquel medicamento, la chica castaña recibio la bandeja vacia y salio para limpiar el resto de la casa. Eren espero pacientemente unos instantes y luego saco la pastilla de la palma de su mano para ocultarla junto a otras cinco que tenia, fuera lo que fuesen lo mantuvieron tranquilo y docil hasta el dia de hoy, seguro que cinco de esas podrian dejar a alguien completamente dormido.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

La empleada le trajo la cena antes del anochecer. Esta vez no se quedo observando sino que colgo la llave en un extremo de la ventana para limpiar toda la habitacion. Rapidamente el castaño mezclo su bebida con las cinco pastillas observando de reojo la pequeña ventana.

—¿Terminaste? —pregunto ella acercandose.

—Casi. Pero este jugo no me gusta —dijo el castaño extendiendo el reluciente vaso.

—Quiza este amargo —Sasha se bebio la mitad del contenido con una sonrisa en el rostro que se tenso al terminar todo el liquido—. Esta asqueroso, lo siento Eren la proxima vez lo hare mejor.

Eren se dirigio hasta su cama sin decir nada, simplemente encendio el televisor cambiando de canal de vez en cuando. Sasha fue sintiendose mareada mientras aspiraba, minutos despues se quedo dormida sobre el sofa.

Fue ahí cuando la pared se acciono, abriendose con lentitud.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Dentro del armario de Mikasa pudo encontrar lo necesario para salir. Un vestido negro corto sin mangas, un abrigo plomo que ocultaria las cicatrices de su cuerpo y unos zapatos. Decidio mirarse en el espejo, se veia ridiculo vestido de esa forma.

El sol se oculto detrás de los edificios mas altos, frente al espejo la apariencia de Eren cambio como cada dia a esa misma hora, el castaño bajo su mirada hasta su pecho quedandose estatico unos instantes, ya no se veia tan ridiculo con esas ropas femeninas incluso podrian decir que le quedaban bastante bien. Solo habia un problema.

No tenia ropa interior y ni muerto se pondria algo de Mikasa.

—Lo unico que importa es que podre salir—murmuro en voz baja sorprendiendose por el cambio de voz tan repentino. La verdad nunca le intereso contemplar su "otra" forma, quisa por eso se sentia extraño.

Solo tendria unas cuantas horas para poder ver el exterior, el mismo sabia que era imposible escapar de Mikasa, la pelinegra lo buscaria hasat encontrarlo e incluso podria hacerle daño a Sasha por dejarlo escapar. Por eso planeo las cosas con mas calma, saldrian solamente unas cuantas horas para averiguar que fue lo que paso con sus amigos,luego volveria antes del amanecer, un simple plan nada peligroso y ligero para luego volver a su celda como si nada hubiera pasado.

No solo era eso lo que le preocupaba, tranquilamente podria salir y pedir ayuda pero otro sentimiento lo embargaba, ese sentimietno con el que vivio todos esos años recluido sin poder ver a nadie. Tenia miedo.

Bajo a travez del ascensor quedandose completamente helado al ver tanta gente que vivia en aquel hotel, la puerta de salida le parecio enorme y siniestra, esos diez años le habian privado de cualquier sentimietno ajeno al dolor y al miedo.

Sus manos temblaron al tocar la puerta, por primera vez en su vida quiso llorar de alegria, iba a ver el cielo otra vez, poria respirar aquel aire de libertad otra vez.

Salio con decisión, el miedo invadia cada centimetro de su cuerpo mas que todo al sentir la mirada de muchas personas sobre el, su apariencia era visiblemten llamativa. Sin pensarlo dos veces bajo la mirada ar suelo y corrio sin que le importara nada. Al fin y al cabo era de noche y su cuerpo ya habia cambiado, tenia una oportunidad para escapar y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

—Llegare tarde … no quiero excusas Hanji … ¡Ya te dije que no, maldita sea! ...—grito un hombre pelinegro que se encontraba parado en una esquina, su secretaria lo habia llamdo otra vez.

Un aura oscura lo cubrio de manera asesina. Pocas veces se molestaba tanto. Quizo lanzar el telefono hacia la carretera cuando de pronto vio como una muchacha corria hacia el desde el otro lado de la calle. Ambos cayeron, no, ambos rebotaron literalmente hacia el duro suelo de cemento.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿Acaso te volviste loca?— dijo el pelinegro tratando de incorporase del piso, su telefono estaba partido a la mitad. El dolor de cabeza lo ataco con mas fuerza, tentandolo a desquitarse con aquella extraña chica que choco contra el.

La castaña comenzo a lloriquear desde el suelo sin atreverse siquiera a levantarse. Rivaille se fijo en sus bonitos ojos verdes que relucian a travez de las lagrimas, tambien tenia una esbelta figura. Esa chica quienquiera que fuese era simplemente hermosa.

—Lo siento mucho—susurro la castaña en voz baja. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y comenzo a llorar.

Luego de diez años de encierro, ese sujeto de traje negro y ojos amenazadores era la primera persona con quien hablaba, la primera persona a quien veia sin sentir miedo o rencor. Eren secaba sus ojos con frecuencia para que nadie viera sus lagrimas pero era imposible, volvio a disculparse una y otra vez recogiendo el movil del suelo y alcanzandoselo al pelinegro que no dejaba de mirarlo.

Rivaille salio de su ensueño al sentir la mirada de varias personas que los habian rodeado. Claramente todo apuntaba a que el era un acosador que hizo llora a aquella muchacha. Sehorrorizo de solo pensar en todos los comentarios que podrian salir del lugar, sabia que si perdia el control para mañana los reporteros lo aplastarian sin piedad.

Tenia que pensar en algo, y tenia que ser rapido.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: **

**Un dia te conoci II**

_No digas que me amas a menos que así sea, porque yo podría cometer la locura de creerte_.

* * *

**El capitulo fue un poco cortito pero este fic sera así, espero que le haya gustado.**

**La verdad no se si hacer varios capitulos o muchos pero ya tengo el final en mente. **

**Me gustaria tener sus criticas.**


	3. Un dia te conoci II

**DEDICADO A: Lupe, es lo que me pediste hace tiempo.**

**GENERO: Riren. ****AU. (La trama gira en la actualidad) Lemon. ****Dark****. Angst. Slash?**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.**

**Mañana pienso actualizar de nuevo.**

**No sé si les gustara lo que verán después, me dijeron que matara a Mikasa pero no puedo. Aunque quisiera, enserio ella definirá el final entre Levi y Eren.**

* * *

La gente comenzó a reunirse alrededor de ambos, claramente creyendo que Rivaille estaba agrediendo a la castaña de algún modo.

—Párate y vete— dijo entre dientes el pelinegro—Solo vete.

Eren se incorporó con cuidado y pudo contemplar mejor al sujeto bien vestido de ojos llameantes por el enojo. Los murmullos de las personas ahí paradas se incrementaron aún más al ver el tobillo raspado de "la" castaña a causa de la fuerte caída de ambos.

— ¿Por qué está llorando señorita?— pregunto un tipo alto, rubio y de expresión enojada — ¿Acaso su novio la estaba golpeando?

Rivaille frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de cómo la situación se había volteado en su contra.

—Reiner, deberías llamar a la policía—dijo la chica rubia que lo acompañaba.

—Miren, incluso aventó su celular al suelo—señalo otra mujer—. Creo que es un vagabundo, un acosador de mujeres.

El pelinegro sujeto con fuerza la mano de Eren, tratando de suavizar un poco su voz.

—Deja de llorar…mmm…—No supo que decir después, la gente se lo tragaría vivo y podría terminar sus días en la cárcel por culpa de una muchacha de ojos verdes a la cual nunca había visto en toda su vida. ¿Ojos verdes? Miro fijamente a Eren otra vez y supo que decir— Deja de llorar Iris. La gente creerá otra cosa.

Eren miro hacia arriba sorprendido. Si, miro hacia arriba porque con la forma de mujer que tenía ahora era más baja que aquel pelinegro, pero si estuviera con su verdadera forma seria más alto, por lo menos diez centímetros más alto. Los pensamientos se le nublaron al sentir de repente como unos cálidos labios se posaban sobre su mejilla tomándolo desprevenido.

—No debes emocionarte tanto simplemente porque te pedí ser mi novia Iris—Volvió a decir el pelinegro apretando un poco el brazo de Eren.

La gente comenzó a retirarse pero el castaño seguía sonrojado y estático en aquel lugar. Rivaille decidió llevarla a prudente distancia, la arrastro hasta su auto y comenzó a conducir.

—Que mierda fue eso— protesto el pelinegro apretando con fuerza el volante—. Como se te ocurre llorar de esa forma en plena calle.

Eren bajo la cabeza avergonzada. Nunca se había sentido así con alguien, es más creyó que cualquier contacto con otra persona podría causarle asco. Después de todo sentía una enorme repulsión cuando Mikasa lo besaba.

— ¿No me escuchaste? Bájate del auto— Ordeno el pelinegro. Eren obedeció de inmediato. Una parte de su abrigo cayó a un costado dejando ver dos cortaduras recién curadas.

Rivaille abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Dijo algo en voz baja y esta vez le ordeno a Eren que entrar al auto.

—No entiendo tus razones…y poco me importan. Pero te llevare a tu casa porque mi ética me dice que no debo dejar a una mujer sola en la calle a plena noche.

—Lo siento—dijo el castaño tapándose rápidamente.

—Sube al auto y cállate. Eres extraña, no tienes por qué disculparte.

_Lo vio todo. Seguramente le doy lastima, puede ser peligroso ir con él. _Pensó Eren, palideciendo de tan solo pensar miles de cosas que podría hacerle ese sujeto extraño.

—No quiero.

— … —

—Tengo que irme, gracia por todo—el castaño trato de voltearse pero una mano lo detuvo.

—Estás herida, no conoces estos lugares y tampoco llevas ropa interior.

—Me…viste.

—Solo la parte de arriba. No soy un degenerado, tu misma te descubriste al caer en la calle.

El castaño decidió creerle y entro al auto otra vez. Hace tiempo que no se sentía así, incluso creyó olvidarse del mundo entero.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—Pregunto Rivaille.

—Yo…mi nombre es…Iris, me llamo Iris—dijo, dando la peor mentira de su vida. No tenía opción, el nombre "Eren" sonaba muy masculino. Decidió aceptar el nombre que le dio ese sujeto—Y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Rivaille—dijo el pelinegro—. Es curioso que haya acertado con tu nombre.

—Si…sabes "Levi" suena más bonito que Rivaille. ¿No crees?

—No.

El pelinegro detuvo el auto cerca de unos árboles, examino el rostro de Iris una vez más preguntándose como una chica tan delicada y frágil podría tener esas cicatrices. Los faroles iluminaban la calle del otro lado.

—Te gusta salir de noche—afirmo Rivaille irónicamente.

—Esta es la primera vez que salgo.

— ¿En toda tu vida?

—No. En diez años.

—Estás loca mocosa.

—Tengo mis razones—la voz del Cataño se hacía menos perceptible según Rivaille iba preguntándole mas cosa de su vida.

Eren volvió a recordar aquel beso, se tocó la mejilla sutilmente sintiendo el extraño palpitar de su corazón. Nunca antes había sentido algo igual, las ganas de llorar se fueron rápidamente tan solo al escuchar la voz gruesa de Rivaille.

_Este hombre es muy cálido, Levi es realmente cálido y confortable_, pensó Eren.

—Te diré lo que creo—Rivaille termino de reparar su teléfono dejándolo luego a u lado del volante—Eres una ladrona o tal vez seas una prostituta barata, incluso podrías ser una demente ¿Quién eres?

La expresión del castaño se tensó al oír aquello. _Levi es mas bien frio y torpe_, volvió a pensar. Lo habían insultado de tres maneras diferentes, tampoco era fácil decir "En realidad soy un chico que se vuelve mujer por las noches a causa de una maldición, ¿crees en la magia? Pues ahora existe una cura, pero una maniática me encerró hace diez años. Por eso hui de casa, por cierto me llamo Eren no Iris." Si tan solo decía aquello seguro que Levi lo echaría a patadas de su auto.

—No soy nada de eso, soy…vivo lejos de aquí, solo vine a pasear— Eren ardía de frustración, le había mentido en todo a ese sujeto y lo peor es que seguiría haciéndolo. De todas formas no era como si lo volviera a ver en algún futuro cercano, nada podría salir mal de una pequeña mentira que decía.

El pelinegro levanto una ceja, era bastante obvio que le estaban mintiendo pero decidió seguirle el juego a la castaña. Era la primera vez que alguien le interesaba de esa forma y no estropearía todo de una vez.

—Te creo, Ahora dime a donde te llevo.

¿A dónde? ¿Dónde podría ir ahora? Eren miro con desesperación hacia afuera, si no volvía en una hora Sasha pagaría las consecuencias por no haberlo vigilado bien. Esa chica que comía compulsivamente como si no hubiera un mañana, esa chica que le sonreía para darle ánimos, ella no debía pagar por nada, no tenía nada que ver en esto.

No había otra opción más que volver ¿Qué más daba? Ya no le quedaba nada y poco le importaba. Ya estaba cansado de vivir y de resignarse al hecho de que nada cambiaria nunca más, al menos por unos instantes pudo tener otra perspectiva de la vida junto a Levi.

Volvió a tocarse la mejilla sintiendo aquella rara sensación en su corazón, bajo la cabeza respirando lentamente luego de comprender lo que le pasaba.

No tenía el coraje ni la voluntad para luchar de hace tiempo, no tenia nada. Ya no.

—Llévame a un parque—susurro.

Rivaille no dijo nada, tan solo condujo hasta allí y abrió la puerta. No hubo despedida alguna solo un inalcanzable "gracias", luego el, la vio alejarse y dedujo que debía irse del lugar. Sin embargo por alguna razón no lo hacía, su cuerpo se negaba a moverse recriminándolo por haber dejado sola a esa chica.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Eren se sentó en uno de los columpios, balanceándose suavemente, recordando a sus amigos, a su padre y finalmente a su madre.

Cero los ojos fuertemente al sentir un nudo en la garganta junto con el escozor caliente de las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, abrió la boca para emitir un sollozo al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba con sus delgadas manos.

Se merecía todo aquello, fue su culpa que su madre muriera, no había perdón para él. Quiso taparse la boca para no llorar fuertemente, aunque no caminaba ni un alma por el lugar alguien podría verlo, pero…no le dirían nada, gracias a su otra forma simplemente parecería una simple chica botada por el novio. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran a su regalado gusto por sus pálidas mejillas, eso abrillantaba más sus ojos verdes por donde se podía ver el inmenso dolor que sentía dentro, al menos ya no podía sentir más, porque el corazón ya lo tenía roto hacia años.

Trato de sacar la piedra atascada de su pecho que se negaba a salir, la garganta comenzaba a arderle por los lamentos que dejo escapar de sus labios, para él, llorar era una forma de por lo menos olvidarse del mundo. Algo que nunca se permitió cuando estaba con Mikasa. A ella no le daba ni siquiera una lágrima, tal vez por eso ahora trataba de soltar todo el llanto que contuvo desde siempre.

Ya era hora de volver a casa, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y cayo de rodillas al tratar de pararse, tenía la vista nublada y las lágrimas caían silenciosamente sobre el pasto mezclándose con el rocío seguramente más puro que su propia miserable vida.

Escuchó los paso de alguien acercándose pero Eren no se movió del lugar, alguien lo levanto de un tirón del suelo sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, ese alguien lo estrecho entre sus brazos con fuerza impidiendo que volviera a caer.

Eren dejo de llorar por el miedo pero la boca le temblaba un poco.

—Iris…—murmuró esa suave voz, firme y consoladora. Era el, esa persona a quien le había mentido. Ahora tenía otra cruz que cargar sobre sus hombros, otro peso más.

_No soy Iris soy Eren, No mires lo que tus ojos te muestran, mírame a mí. _

Oculto su rostro en el pecho de Rivaille y lloro todo lo que pudo hasta quedar ronco y sin lágrimas, aferrándose al pelinegro como su fuera su única fuente de salvación. La única persona que vio esa debilidad fue su madre y estaba muerta. La segunda persona era él y le estaba mintiendo.

_Lo siento Levi, lo siento tanto_._El día que pague por esto prometo alejarme de ti para evitar que me odies. Aunque nadie podrá cambiar ese hecho._

_Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ _

La puerta de la habitación se abrió haciendo que Sasha diera un salto desde una esquina del cuarto.

— ¡Eren, volviste!—corrió emocionada, lanzándose a los brazos del castaño que seguía con su otra forma.

—Ella llamará pronto, será mejor que habrás mi cuarto. —dijo Eren mirando como salía el sol y volvía a su verdadera forma, sacándose aquella ropa para ponerse la suya.

— ¿Por qué volviste?—pregunto Sasha, cerrando la puerta-pared cuando el castaño entro adentro—Acabas e desperdiciar tu última oportunidad. Debiste huir Eren.

—Eres una amiga para mí. Por eso lo hice.

—Gracias. Gracias Eren.

Sasha salió de la habitación visiblemente dolida y aliviada a la vez. Eren se arropo con las sabanas lo más que pudo para evadir el frio que comenzaba a cubrirlo, se sentía vacío por dentro, toda esperanza que alguna vez había tenido se estaba agotando.

O tal vez no. Miro la tarjeta que le dejo Rivaille con detenimiento.

—Lo siento Levi, todo lo que hare será por una buena razón, lo siento—dijo mirando la tarjeta otra vez—A ti te gusta esa otra forma que tengo. Yo te creí cuando me besaste en la mejilla. Terminaras mirando lo que tus ojos ven y nunca miraras quien soy en realidad. No te preocupes, al final de esto sé que pagare todo lo que estoy haciendo, lo pagare con tu odio y rencor. Pero te necesito.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: El día que me mostraste la luz.**

_Si este sentimiento será el que me destruya, quiero sentirlo. Porque tú lo provocaste en mi ._

* * *

**Nada que decir, solamente quisiera saber su opinión respecto a mi fic.**

**Les doy las gracias a los que leen mi fic, gracias por darme una oportunidad.**


	4. El dia que me mostraste la luz

**Hoy no tenía ánimos para actualizar, pero aun así lo hice porque lo que dije ayer. Les agradezco a los que leen mi fic y me dejan un lindo review. **

**PARA :Lupe. Es lo que me pediste hace tiempo.**

**GENERO: Riren. ****AU. (La trama gira en la actualidad) Lemon. ****Dark****. Angst. Slash?**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Ahí estaba otra vez, tendido en la cama con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared, Mikasa estaba sentada sobre sus caderas tocando su rostro de ojos verdes con un afecto falso, venenoso y enfermo.

—No exijo nada de ti, ni siquiera un poco de cariño—dijo la pelinegra bajando las manos para desabotonar la camisa de Eren—porque eres mío y serás mío para toda la vida, lo prometiste esa vez. Solo yo puedo tocarte…nadie más lo haría.

Al igual que una niña caprichosa ella continuo describiéndole una felicidad de fantasía, que era lo mejor para descomponer el ánimo de Eren, este se incorporó de la cama sosteniendo por la cintura a la pelinegra

— ¿Qué pasaría si alguien lograra llegar a mi corazón?—pregunto el hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Mikasa—Dime como te sentirías.

—Mi vida se acabaría, porque mi vida eres tu—respondió ella aferrándose fuertemente a la espalda del castaño. Sintiendo por primera vez como alguien demostraba que la quería, luego de tanta incomprensión y recuerdos traicioneros de su oscuro pasado era feliz, aunque todo fuera una mentira.

_Entonces muérete, _pensó Eren por un momento. Luego con horror se obligó a sí mismo a besar los rojos labios de la pelinegra. Escuchar su respiración, sentirla tan cerca le causaba horror y desprecio ¿Qué pudo convertirla en lo que era ahora? Nunca encontraría una explicación lo bastante convincente como para perdonarla, cada vez que sentía una leve empatía hacia ella, recordaba lo que era ahora. Un muñeco, una mascota, un maldito objeto para llenar el podrido egoísmo que Mikasa sentía hacia los demás.

Solo un poco más y lo lograría, si podía fingir que no le importaba también sería capaz de fingir cuanto le gustaba.

Mikasa comenzó a quitarse la ropa sonriendo ligeramente, Eren sintió como un enorme vacío lo cubría por completo, no es que ella fuera fea, la pelinegra más bien era sexy y bien proporcionada. Pero desde su adolescencia Eren tenia plena conciencia de sus gustos, el acostarse con una mujer le causaba más repulsión que placer. En parte porque siempre le atrajeron los hombre y tal vez por los tratos de Mikasa.

Unos minutos más, tan solo unos minutos más y podría terminar aquel plan.

Trato de responder a las caricias de la pelinegra sin ningún resultado, ya no soportaría mucho más.

Hasta que por fin el solo entro en todo su esplendor.

Eren se alejó de Mikasa sintiendo como su cuerpo había cambiado por fin.

—Creo que no estoy en condiciones—dijo sujetando su cabello en una media cola con acostumbraba siempre—Tan solo mírame, meda vergüenza que me veas con un cuerpo así.

—Si el efecto se invirtiera…si te transformaras de día y no de noche…

—Eso es imposible.

—No lo es, todavía guardo las medicinas de Grisha.

Los ojos de Eren brillaron en la oscuridad, todavía le quedaba una esperanza.

—Si me dieras la cura…

—Es peligroso Eren, no conozco lo efectos. —Mikasa se arregló la blusa mirando fríamente al castaño— Pero todavía tengo otra opción.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

La empleada fue informada de todo lo que ocurrió y llego corriendo para ver al castaño.

—Nunca te vi con esa forma Eren ¿enserio eres tú?—dijo Sasha animadamente.

—Dime si ella ya se fue—respondió el castaño con cautela.

—Si acaba de irse, como es que pudiste invertir esa maldición.

—Tecnología, medicina creo, no o se mi padre sabía mucho de eso—Eren salió de la celda ayudado por Sasha—Mikasa tiene la cura y otras medicinas, anoche accedió a ponerme una inyección. Ahora mi cuerpo cambiara de día y de noche volverá a la normalidad, el efecto durara solo unos cuatro días.

Sasha le alcanzo ropas de mujer que trajo a escondidas de su casa, ambos prometieron ayudarse mutuamente para librase de Mikasa, ese día Eren planeaba salir con esa forma femenina que tenía ahora.

—No debes dejar que ningún conocido te vea. Eren Jeager esta muerto para todos desde hace tiempo. No creo que haya problemas si te ven. Nadie sabría reconocerte y es imposible que sepan que eres hombre—dijo Sasha tocándole el cabello castaño a Eren.

—Si tuviera otra opción para acercarme a él…créeme que lo haría—protesto el castaño mirándose en el espejo, era cierto, en esos tiempos la gente no creía en maldiciones ni cosas por el estilo.

— ¿De quién hablas?—pregunto Sasha con curiosidad.

—Levi, quiero decir hablo de Rivaille. Trabaja en la misma empresa que Mikasa, ambos compiten para lograr un proyecto el extranjero. Te conté sobre aquella vez.

—Ya recuerdo, es el tipo cálido y lindo que te ayudo.

—Algo así—el castaño enrojeció al recordar todo lo que había contado sobre Rivaille. Al menos para el si era una persona cálida y linda.

—No deberías engañarlo.

—Tan solo quiero averiguar algo de Mikasa.

— ¿Estás seguro que no hay otra razón oculta en todo esto?—dijo Sasha, sabiendo los sentimientos de su amigo a la perfección.

—Conozco las consecuencias de lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Asumiré cualquier tipo de castigo.

—No te enamores Eren, es peligroso—la castaña de ojos marrones palideció de tan solo imaginarse como terminaría todo eso—tu corazón podría matarte el día que sientas algo por ese sujeto. Se de lo que te hablo, lo he visto muchas veces.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Bajo por los escalones con cuidado de no caerse, no estaba acostumbrado a caminar tanto, menos en un lugar tan elegante. Al fondo de las mesas vio a Rivaille, tan serio como siempre.

Eren vestía un atuendo más acorde esta vez, unas sandalias sencillas, una blusa amarilla con una falda que hacia un buen conjunto. Parecía una niña con esa ropa, absolutamente nadie sospecharía que ese cuerpo no era el verdadero.

—Viniste, Iris—dijo Rivaille mirando con seriedad a la castaña que tenía frente a él.

—Prometí que vendría—dijo Eren algo nervioso.

—Siéntate.

Comieron los platos que había pedido Rivaille luego fueron a una exposición de arte donde el castaño acabo dormido sobre el mostrador.

Esa no era una forma de investigar sobre el pasado de Mikasa, claro, ahora que Eren había mentido seguía haciéndolo a conciencia, en realidad vino solamente para acercarse más al pelinegro porque su corazón selo pedía.

—Estas, demasiado callada mocosa —dijo Rivaille en el auto— Todavía no te conozco bien así que por tu cara supongo que eres habladora o algo así.

—No tengo nada que decir

— ¿Te aburriste?

—Lo que pasa es que nunca antes había visto tantos lugares bonitos—el castaño miro sus manos comparándolas con las de Levi, casi iguales. Se preguntó que diferencia habría si fuera Eren en vez de ser Iris, si se quitara esa mascara y le dijera su realidad—Dime que vez cuando me miras, Levi. A quien vez.

Rivaille la observo de reojo y continuó conduciendo—Veo a una niña vestida como niña.

—Tengo diecinueve años—bufo Eren con resentimiento.

—Tus ojos también lucen desafiantes y tiene un brillo especial— volvió a decir Rivaille.

—No lo sabía, siempre pensé que el desafío era algo prohíbo para mí.

—También eres extraña.

La conversación se interrumpió a causa de un auto que se interpuso en el camino. Una mujer alta de cabellera larga y castaña, bajo del otro auto corriendo en dirección a ellos.

Sus ojos cafés demostraban una alegría exagerada a través de esos anteojos algo raros y enormes. Se pegó al parabrisas de Rivaille al igual que haría un pulpo en una pecera.

— ¡Levi, ábreme la puerta! —grito con euforia.

—Esa maldita cuatro ojos—gruño el pelinegro poniendo el seguro a todas las ventanas—ignórala, está loca. Es mi fastidiosa secretaria.

—Parece molesta…

—En realidad está sorprendida porque estoy contigo.

La puerta se abrió inesperadamente, Hanji metió la cabeza mirando a Eren sorprendida.

—Ver para creer, ayer escuche que hacías una reservación para dos personas en ese restaurante, pero nunca creí que sería para esta chica tan linda. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—No es de tu incumbencia. Vete. —dijo Rivaille seriamente.

—Deja que me responda gruñón. Tú nunca sales con chicas, así que es todo un acontecimiento—se acercó más al castaño hasta observar sus finos ojos verdes, por un momento creyó que la vista le fallaba así que se froto los ojos con inquietud— Vaya creo que me duele la cabeza, por un momento pensé que veía a dos personas.

Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas sin dejar de mirar a Eren.

— ¿Dos…personas?—dijo el castaño con nerviosismo.

—Déjala, ella atiende un museo de antigüedades y esta obsesionada con la esencia del alma y esas cosas.

Hanji le toco una mano a Eren— dime linda ¿conoces lo que se llama tener el alma encerrada en dos cuerpos? Pues también existe algo que es tener dos cuerpos en una misma alma.

Eren casi se desmaya al escuchar aquello. Se soltó bruscamente mirando a Rivaille con desesperación.

—Es broma— dijo Hanji algo más calmada— Lo dije solo para asustarte. Es solo una antigua leyenda de un libro que hay en mi museo. Yo prefiero la ciencia y no simples mitos inventados por seres atrasados en su civilización.

— ¿Libro? Tienes un libro de esos. Llévame a ese lugar—dijo Eren con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Lo vez Levi, a tu amiga también le interesan esas cosas.

—Si ella quiere ir a tu estúpido museo, supongo que puedo llevarla. Pero ahora no, es tarde.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

La oficina de Mikasa se encontraba cerca del despacho del jefe. Irvin, su primer novio y más odiado compañero. Hace unos momentos habían tenido una discusión por los informes del personal, una excusa barata que usaba Irvin solo para tratar de hablar con ella. Aquel hombre quien había jurado amarla y protegerla, no lo hizo.

Sus decisiones y sacrificios lo habían cegado completamente, lo único que la alejaba a ella de la derrota es que Irvin jamás sabría nada de lo que en verdad paso para que terminaran de esa forma. Además no importaba ella tenía a su Eren, su Eren la necesitaba y su deber era protegerlo del mundo. No lo haría como lo hizo Irvin con ella, él nunca pudo cuidarla como prometió y era el culpable de todo.

—Señorita Mikasa, preguntan por usted en el teléfono—informo una de las secretarias.

— ¿Hola?...mm eres tu...no estoy interesada en acercarme a ese enano...no lo hare...¿por que me hablas de el ahora?...—Mikasa apretó con fuerza el teléfono, ¿Quién rayos se creía ese otro enano para decirle esas cosas?— ¡Entiende que Eren es mío!, ¡nadie puede quitármelo, no me importa si sus amigos lo están buscando o no! ¡Lo necesito!

Unos segundos después ella e tranquilizo y respondió todo lo más calmadamente que pudo. Con una sonrisa y los ojos sin brillo. Le debía la vida a ese chico, en realidad le debía sabía lo oscuro que podía llegar a ser ese amigo suyo cuando el odio y la venganza invadía su corazón, un chico tan lindo y a la vez tan cruel. Planeando quien sabe que para vengarse de quien sabe que persona. De todas formas así era el rubio ese y tenía que soportarlo por varias razones. Entre ellas: él tenía la cura de Eren.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: Enterrando el pasado.**

_ Hay tres cosas en la vida que una vez que pasan ya no regresan nunca: El tiempo, las palabras y las oportunidades._

* * *

**Sé que el dialogo debe ser difícil, así que aclarare algo:**

**# Gracias a la medicina de su padre Eren cambia su cuerpo por el de una chica cuando amanece y ya no cuando anochece. Y al anochecer vuelve a la normalidad.**

**# Mikasa oculta la cura para retener a Eren.**

**# Si, el que está aplastando psicológicamente a Mikasa es Armin.**

**# Según mi fic Eren tiene 19 años, a los 9 se fue con Mikasa, (en el flashback señala "siete años" y cuando Eren deja de recordar aquello dice "pasaron tres años" 7+3=10) Aclaró esto porque me preguntaron por correo sobre su edad.**

**En el próximo capitulo se vera un poco del pasado de Mikasa y como conoció a Armin y como el esta relacionado con todo esto. Y el titulo de mi fic "cuatro días para amar " se debe a que Eren tiene cuatro citas con Levi, en donde su relación avanza cada días mas al igual que la red de mentiras en la que el caerá hasta descubrir la verdad.**


	5. Enterrando el pasado

**Se supone que actualizo cada domingo pero no encontré mi pendrive –otra vez-.**

**Además este jueves voy a subir otro fic que siempre quise escribir, se llama "Pecado Capital", por eso me atrase un poco hasta hoy.**

**DEDICADO****: a Lupe**

**GENERO: Riren. ****AU. (La trama gira en la actualidad) Lemon. ****Dark****. Angst. Slash?**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

_Corrieron tomados de la mano por el césped del instituto. Nadie lo hubiera imaginado, ellos ni siquiera hacían buena pareja juntos. _

_El, siempre tan serio y formal, esos ojos azules demostraban la bondad que ocultaba y toda la responsabilidad que sería capaz de cargar sobre sí mismo. Ella en cambio era pesimista algunas pocas veces, todos la admiraban por su hermosura y la encantadora sonrisa que poseía en esos tiempos cuando sonreír era tan fácil como respirar._

_Se encerraron dentro del almacén dándose besos apasionados entre ellos, Irvin la levanto por la cintura mirándola a los ojos con ternura._

—_Quisiera saber por qué estamos aquí_

— _¿No te gusta aquí? Es el ultimo día que vendremos—dijo la pelinegra apartando de su rostro un mechón de cabello_

—_Eso quiere decir entonces que ya es tiempo._

— _¿Tiempo de qué?_

_El rubio entrelazo los dedos con ella—Mikasa, quiero que te cases conmigo._

**…**

—Señor, el informe—dijo la pelinegra mirando como la gentil mano de quien alguna vez fue su amor rozaba la suya por unos segundos.

—Es bueno que hayas terminado tan pronto, si tienes tiempo podríamos ir a tomar un café…

—Me retiro por hoy

Ella salió no sin antes darle una mirada de desprecio.

Irvin hojeo el informe con nostalgia, afuera se pudo escuchar el ruido del motor del auto de Mikasa.

La pelinegra bajo del auto al llegar a un restaurante, un empleado del lugar la condujo por u estrecho pasillo donde esa persona la estaba esperando.

—Pasa, estuve esperando por mucho tiempo—dijo una voz amable y delgada que no pertenecía a una chica.

—Dime. ¿Por qué me llamaste?

—Somos amigos…tengo que pedirte un favor—sonrió el rubio de ojos celestes.

Ciertamente le causaba terror esa actitud tan bipolar que tenía Armin, incluso para alguien tan fría como ella, era demasiado.

—Se lo quieres, no pienso involucrarme con ese sujeto—se apresuró a decir ella—es amigo de Irvin, solo lo quiero como competencia, nada más.

—Que planes tienes para el futuro Mikasa.

—Irme con Eren al extranjero, donde nadie lo encuentre…

—…casarte con él, tener hijos, vivir feliz—interrumpió Armin—sueñas demasiado alto Mikasa, te vas a caer

—No me interrumpas.

Armin jugueteo con su cuchara antes de responder—Nuestros amigos no creyeron nada sobre su muerte. ¿Sabías que siguen buscándolo? Sabes lo testarudo que es Jean.

Trajeron diferentes tipos de aperitivos que Armin había pedido. Mikasa se puso intranquila.

—Es tú culpa.

—Tan solo quiero saber cuan segura estas de que Eren te amara a ti, intuyó que lo utilizas para sexo o acaso ¿hay algo más?

—Suficiente—Mikasa levanto sus cosas—Me voy

—Traje la cura

— … —ella se detuvo.

—Si la quieres tienes que hacer algo por mí. Sé que te gustaría ver a Irvin destruido—Armin observo complacido como la pelinegra volvía a sentarse—quieres tener el amor de Eren a como dé lugar. Pero…yo quiero otra cosa. Quiero ver a Levi revolcándose en su propia suciedad por todo el dolor que el mismo se causara.

— ¿Por qué? Quiero decir porque lo llamas Levi, el nombre de ese enano es Rivaille.

—Es un secreto.

—Hare lo me pides

—Genial, de todas formas a nosotros nos hundieron de la misma forma, tu sufriste más que yo— dijo el rubio tratando de encontrar ese punto debilitado en Mikasa, su talon de auiles por asi decirlo —Irvin te dejo destruida a merced de esos…

—Deja de hablarme de ese hijo de puta.

La sonrisa de Armin resplandeció por todo el lugar, le encantaba seguir abriendo la herida de la pelinegra. Sus antes inocentes ojos le dedicaron otra sonrisa algo diferente a Mikasa.

—Lo tendrás Mikasa, a cambio de hacer lo que te pida te entregare a ese malnacido totalmente destruido— Un ángel…u demonio disfrazado. Toda la bondad que alguna vez tuvo ese pequeño rubio quedo reducida a cenizas por un sentimiento tan simple como el amor.

**…**

_La oscuridad esta tan cerca de la propia luz que no la vemos._

— _¿Por qué están siguiéndonos?—pregunto la pelinegra casi sin aliento por el cansancio._

—_No es a mí, es a ti Mikasa—respondió Irvin._

—_P…pero, yo no los conozco—se aferró con fuerza a la mano del rubio y continuaron corriendo hasta perderse en jun amplio callejón. Varios hombres ingresaron al mismo lugar._

_Estaban acorralados._

_Y su objetivo era la pelinegra._

— _¡Suéltenme! ¡Irvin!—ella se resistió todo lo que pudo pero al ver como golpeaban a Irvin con facilidad decidió quedarse quieta._

_Dos de los hombres sujetaron al rubio por la espalda tirándolo al suelo con fuerza. El otro aprisiono a la pelinegra entre sus brazos, levantando su rostro para que mirar al frente. El líder de ese grupo se acercó a Mikasa enseñándole una pulsera._

—_Acabo de encargarme de tus padres—dijo aquel, sujetando con fuerza el cabello de Mikasa para que no bajara el rostro—creo que es el turno de tu novio. Aunque tal vez prefieras acompañarnos para arreglar unas cuentas pendientes._

_Ella giro la vista hacia Irvin, las lágrimas mojaban su rostro impidiéndole ver más._

—_Yo…_

—_No lo hagas— dijo el rubio tratando de soltarse—No importa lo que pueda pasar, no te vayas— intento parase pero fue derribado por un golpe en la cabeza. Antes de perder la conciencia pudo ver como Mikasa entraba al auto._

"_Prometo protegerte, lo juro. Nos iremos lejos para que nadie te haga daño nunca más". Esas fueron las palabras que alguna vez le había dicho a la pelinegra, Pudo hacerlo, pero no lo hizo._

_Cuando volvió en si se encontraba en casa de Hanji. Ella y Levi se acercaron apresuradamente al verlo consiente._

—_Eres un idiota, como permitiste que te asaltaran de esa manera—gruño el pelinegro_

— _¿Asaltarme?—no, no era eso lo que había sucedido. Entonces significaba que…nadie busco a Mikasa. Irvin trato de levantarse—Dime donde esta ella, donde esta Mikasa._

—_Te encontraron inconsciente en tu auto, llame varias veces a su casa pero nadie contestaba—dijo Hanji alcanzándole un periódico—estas en estado de coma por más de un mes. La verdad no sabía cómo darte esta noticia._

_Irvin soltó el periódico de sus manos sin creer lo que veía._

—_Al parecer su padre tenía unos negocios ilegales, se suicidó. Mataron su madre—Levi se acercó con cuidado hasta su amigo. Midiendo las palabras que usaría para decirle aquello—A ella la encontraron en un hospital público, al otro lado de la ciudad. Supongo que iras a verla._

_Como podría ir, pensó Irvin apretando los puños con fuerza._

—_Irvin descansa. Mañana te llevaremos si quieres—dijo Hanji tratando de acomodarlo en la cama otra vez._

—_No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, me encargue de eliminar todos los videos._

— _¿Qué videos?_

_La castaña y el pelinegro intercambiaron una mirada, ella sonrió algo nerviosa._

—_No dijo nada, descansa. Tu decidirás que hacer después—Ambos salieron dejándolo solo. _

_El no supo procesar bien las palabras que dijo Levi, por lo tanto solo le quedaban dos opciones._

_Ir a buscarla o dejarla en paz hasta que se recupere._

_Prefirió hacer lo segundo. Nunca la volvió a ver._

**…**

Terminaron de comer, pero Armin no se movió del lugar.

—Siempre me pregunte porque te obsesionaste con Eren—dijo el rubio.

—Yo lo amo

—Mentira. Entre el amor y lo que tú haces existe un abismo enorme. Es divertido ¿verdad? Matarlos lentamente.

—Nunca le haría daño.

—Hablo de su padre, tú lo mataste. Tu mente te engaño y viste a Irv…perdón, viste a ese malnacido e lugar de ver a Grisha. El odio te cegó totalmente y lo mataste. Haces lo mismo con Eren, porque no puedes vengarte de ese malnacido.

—Debiste ser psicólogo Armin. Tienes una capacidad sorprendente para descifrar las cosas. Estoy esperando que me des la cura.

—En sí, esa cura no existe físicamente. Investigue sobre aquel libro, dicen que tenía un sello. Hoy en día la ciencia diría que es un cuento de hadas pero sabes que, yo creo que es verdad. Hay cosas que nunca podremos conocer a fondo, quizás sea solo el destino de esos dos pero mientras ellos no lo sepan este juego está a mi favor.

Mikasa se dio cuenta de que Armin hablaba sobre otra cosa, a veces ese chico solía enredar sus palabras para ocultar algo importante.

—Si sabes lo que decía ese sello dímelo ahora.

—Amor. Verdadero amor—sonrió Armin, esta vez con un asco que se reflejaba por sus ojos—lo anote aquí—le alcanzó un pequeño papel envuelto a la pelinegra y se levantó para marcharse—Me iré porque odiaría ver tu reacción. Solo te aseguro una cosa, no te va gustar saber la verdad.

—Si es así no debería dolerte a ti también.

—Cuando descifre la clave, supe que la única manera de alcanzar mi objetivo era curando a Eren. —Armin pago la cuenta y se fue sin dar más explicaciones.

Ella abrió el sobre y leyó.

* * *

"_El cuerpo es tan solo un estuche y el que vea la verdad te vera a TI, tu alma es una sola y la caja de tu corazón quedara dividida hasta el día que alguien pueda mirar dentro de tu propio ser para aceptar esa luz"_

-Eren tendrá dos cuerpos hasta el día en que pueda estar cerca del verdadero dueño de su corazón. Cuando pueda encontrar a la persona más apta para el entonces la maldición se acabara. -Entonces Mikasa, si él ha estado tanto tiempo contigo y aún no se ha curado, no crees, que esa persona no seas tú. Dejarlo ir o matarlo interiormente, esa es tu decisión. Pero tienes que saber que yo tengo oros planes y como te dije: la única manera de alcanzar mi objetivo es curando a Eren.

* * *

Ella salió apresuradamente pero la calle estaba vacía.

— Si, mis planes salieron bien. Si Eren ya se encontró con esa persona y aun no se ha curado, entonces es porque no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos—murmuro Armin—Eses tonto se enredó en sus propias mentiras y nos dará a todos lo que queremos, él nos dará esa venganza. Gracias Eren.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

El museo de Hanji era grande y suntuoso, repleto de cosas antiguas y extrañas.

—Aquí esta lo que te prometí, es un vejestorio antiguo que me encontré hace años—señalo Hanji a través de un vidrio—Me alegra que también te gusten estas cosas Iris.

—Si—dijo Eren acercándose tímidamente al vidrio ara ver la copia exacta de ese libro.

—No toques nada—advirtió Rivaille con un gesto d repugnancia—esas cosas han estado bajo tierra por años.

—Exacto, eso lo hace más entretenido gruñón—exclamo la castaña de anteojos dispuesta a iniciar una pelea con su amigo.

—_El cuerpo es tan solo un estuche y el que vea la verdad te vera a TI, tu alma es una sola y la caja de tu corazón quedara dividida hasta el día que alguien pueda mirar dentro de tu propio ser para aceptar esa luz—_leyó Eren con gran interés, la tapa del libro decía lo mismo que el original.

Una chica de cabello marrón y ojos amables se fijó en el cuándo lo escucho leer.

—Hermoso, ¿no crees?—dijo ella.

—yo no entiendo nada

—Quiere decir que solo el amor sanara cualquier herida y cualquier maldición.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron con sorpresa. Si esa era la cura entonces significaba que Mikasa nunca fue esa persona adecuada. Así que solo le quedaba algo por hacer, aunque sea arriesgado y doloroso al final.

—Levi—llamo Eren acercándose a sus dos amigos—quiero pedirte una cosa.

—mm

—Dijiste que saldrías conmigo estos días…entonces, mañana quiero tener una cita contigo, una cita doble. Tú, yo, la señorita Hanji y mi amiga Sasha—dijo el castaño dándole énfasis a sus palabras, pero su corazón estaba pidiéndole perdón a gritos. Lo siento Levi, pero tengo que hacer esto. Amor para mi significa otra cosa, tan solo es placer nada más, eso es amor y yo odio a Mikasa pero a ti, creo que te estimo.

— ¡Es genial! Hace tiempo que no me divierto con nadie. Vamos Levi acepta— dijo Hanji con emoción.

—Lo hare solo por la promesa que te hice Iris, pero antes dime una cosa ¿estas ocultándome algo?—el pelinegro frunció el ceño al ver lo pálida que se puso ella.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Yo solo…te necesito—susurro el castaño bajando la cabeza. Si lo necesitaba y mucho, si pudo enterrar todo sus sentimientos durante esos años con Mikasa entonces no sería difícil mentirle de esa forma a Levi. De todas formas era mejor eliminar cualquier tipo de amor que estaba naciendo en su interior.

Era mejor asfixiarse con esas palabras que nunca saldrían de su boca o pagar el precio de lo que estaba haciendo.

Rivaille froto su mano con la mejilla de Eren, podía intuir que estaba triste por algo, como podía intuir que le estaba mintiendo. Entonces se prometió a si mismo protegerla de cualquier cosa que tratara de arrebatársela, la protegería a su Manera y nunca caería como vio a tantos otros hacer. Como cuando vio que Irvin fue incapaz de perdonar.

—Confía en mi—dijo él colocando en esas palabras todo su corazón por primera vez en su vida. Porque confiaba que Iris jamás se atrevería a romperlo. Porque él estaba empezando a enamorarse.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**Un reflejo de ti**

_Amar significa no tener que decir nunca lo siento._

* * *

**Espero que hayan entendido lo que escribí. Creo que ahora se entiende un poco mejor todo el trama y el sumary, **

**Desde ahora me concentraré en enamorar a esos dos, Pero quisiera saber si quieren ver Riren o antes de eso estaría bien que…Levi se acerque un poco más a "Eren versión femenina". Tengo esa duda.**

**Por supuesto, si quieren ver a otras parejas más solo díganme, la verdad no tengo nada en mente.**

**No pensé que alguien leería esta historia, gracias por darme una oportunidad, los adoro.**


	6. Un reflejo de ti

**Volví, aunque tarde pero estoy aquí. **

**Ahora a leer:**

**DEDICADO A: Lupe **

**GENERO: Riren/AU/Dark/Angst/Romance/Drama/Slash**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

—Pagare todo, así que no se molesten en pedir cualquier cosa— les dijo Rivaille al ver como las tres mujeres ordenaban las comidas más baratas.

—Este es un milagro— chillo Hanji sacándose los lentes para llamar al mesero—. Traiganos lo más caro del menú. Mi tacaño amigo paga. Prefiero la comida francesa.

—Yo pido lo más rico— agrego Sasha.

—Por mi está bien cualquier cosa— dijo Eren.

—A él, digo a ella le gustan los postres dulces, la comida caliente le sienta mal— interrumpió Sasha— una variedad de platos le encantara.

—Conoces muy bien a Iris— mencionó la castaña de lentes agregando más cosas a la lista del atareado mesero— que bueno que te trajo a ti como su acompañante. Por el momento tenemos que planear como exprimir la billetera de este gruñón.

—No gastare ni un solo centavo en ti si continúas actuando así— gruño el pelinegro.

—Hare que te arrepientas— sonrió Hanji— después de esto iremos a una feria cerca del centro. Nada más. Esta noche tenemos una junta importante.

—Suena interesante, pero tengo que ir al baño—dijo Sasha buscando algo en su bolso — ¿me acompañas Iris?

— ¡Que! Tengo q-ue entrar a ese lugar— respondió el castaño con mucho nerviosismo.

—Claro, recuerda que también eres mujer.

—Deacuerdo— ambas se levantaron apresuradamente dirigiéndose al otro lado del pasillo.

—Les gusta hablar en clave— exclamo Hanji— o quizá Iris se sienta mal.

—Cállate— ordeno el azabache lanzándole una servilleta.

.

.

—No lo aprietes tanto— se quejó Eren agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos

—Te ves bonita con ese peinado, sería una pena que se deshiciera—suspiró la castaña— tan solo es el tercer día, no te pasara nada verte bien para él.

—Solo te tengo que enamorarlo.

—Qué hay de ti— dijo Sasha lavándose las manos con tristeza.

—Nada. Por mi parte nunca habrá nada.

—Crees que ese sea el amor del que esa chica te hablo. Ese es tu problema. Ambos tiene que sentir lo mismo.

—No conozco ese tipo de sentimiento. El sexo y el amor no se diferencian en nada, eso me enseñaron, no se más.

—Porque no lo intentas, Rivaille es una buena persona. Tienes que abrir tu corazón y...

— ¿Por qué?— Eren sonrió tristemente ante la declaración de su amiga— ¿Por qué no lo hago? — señalo hacia el espejo que tenía en frente, donde se reflejaba la figura de una chica castaña de ojos verdes. Su otro cuerpo. — Porque el verdadero amor jamás traiciona.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

—Tardan mucho— dijo el pelinegro moviendo con impaciencia la bebida que les trajo el camarero.

—Nunca imagine que tu volvería a enamorarte— declaro Hanji—_ La clara firmeza de esa mirada. La mirada del enano gruñón sin sentimientos. _Así te conocíamos en el instituto. Hiciste suspirar a muchas chicas por ti, me incluyo en esa lista. Claro que ahora ya no tengo ningún tipo de interés fuera de lo profesional.

—Si esto es una declaración tardía de tu amor, mejor detente.

—Nada de eso, eres como un hermanito para mí. El simple hecho de que esa niña de ojos verdes te haya cautivado me pone celosa, en un sentido maternal por supuesto.

—Eres repúgnate al decir eso. No insultes a mi madre comparándote con ella.

La castaña se hecho a reír llamando la atención de la gente. —Iris es especial, cuídala muy bien. Pronto quiero verla con un bonito vestido de un millón de dólares y un anillo de diamante. Si no haces eso me pondré celosa.

— Admito que nunca encontré tanto interés en las mujeres como lo encuentro en ella. No se la razón pero tampoco me lo propuse de esa forma.

En ese momento Sasha y Eren volvieron a la mesa dando por terminada la conversación. El castaño le susurro algo al oído y este frunció el ceño con fastidio.

— ¿Qué quieres saber sobre Irvin?— pregunto visiblemente molesto.

—Tenemos una amiga— se apresuró a decir Sasha al notar como Eren se encogía de miedo ante la expresión del pelinegro— su nombre es Mikasa Ackerman, lo último que supimos de ella fue que termino con ese tal Irvin Smith.

— Tienen razón. Ellos terminaron su relación— bufo el pelinegro.

—No entiendo— dijo Eren bajando la cabeza rápidamente al sentir la mano de Rivaille sobre su cabeza. Todavía se ponía nervioso cuando alguien trataba de tocarlo o acercarse y al parecer eso le molestaba Levi. Tanto que se cruzó de brazos y espero a que Hanji les diera una mejor respuesta.

—Su padre se suicidó dejándoles varias deudas. Los acreedores tenían un negocio ilícito. Secuestraron a Mikasa y...— Hanji se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar— se la llevaron muy lejos, abusaron de ella hasta convertirla en una mujer...

—Suficiente— dijo Rivaille.

—Que quieres que les diga Levi, solo la verdad. Viste los videos que grabaron. Tú mismo luchaste con la corte para demandar a esos degenerados— la castaña de lentes olvido por completo donde estaba y alzó la voz— Irvin quedo destrozado cuando la volvió a ver y esa mujer cambio completamente. Sé que hablo de esto como un ciego describiría lo que es el color pero me enferma la actitud de Mikasa.

Sasha termino de comer con la mirada baja sin hablar, los demás continuaron charlando de temas banales pero Eren poso las manos sobre su regazo con nerviosismo. Levi se dio cuenta de ello y tomo una de sus manos esperando la reacción de siempre departe del castaño.

Miedo.

Miedo de algo que ni el mismo sabía lo que era.

Al instante noto como Eren (Iris) dejo de temblar mirándolo con cierta sorpresa.

Algo que no podría distinguir le estaba pasando, ese algo invadía todo su ser carcomiendo le el alma. Un nuevo sentimiento llego a su corazón pero el castaño no pudo distinguirlo bien.

Si no lo aplastaba ahora sabía muy bien cuál sería el precio por dejarse llevar tan lejos con ese engaño.

Aun así no lo hizo.

Entrelazo los dedos con los del pelinegro, dejándose llevar por la sensación de paz que comenzaba a posarse sobre todo su ser. Continuo con ese juego e incluso después de varios años de encierro, pudo sonreírle a Levi, sonreírle de verdad.

Deseando que aquel momento de la despedida nunca llegara y si tuviera que llegar, entonces lo encontrara muerto para no ver la mirada de decepción en los ojos de esa persona.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban buscándolos? ¿Cuántos años?

Jean dejo las maletas sobre la amplia cama que compartiría con Connie.

—Llama a Armin— le ordeno a su amigo.

—Sabes que está ocupado. Como siempre

—Ha cambiado mucho.

—Con él nunca se sabe, es demasiado astuto para nosotros—dijo Connie abriendo la ventana de par en par— o quizá seamos demasiado estúpidos para él.

—Y Mikasa

—Prácticamente una extraña— volvió a decir Connie lanzándole el teléfono a Jean—. Contesta. Es una llamada de Marco.

—Hola...Marco...te iba a llamar ahora mismo...también te extraño... ¡subiste la noticia a la televisión!

—¿Lo logro?

—dame el canal...si...está bien.

—Contéstame—insistió Connie.

—Cállate y enciende la televisión— exclamó Jean colgando el teléfono— seremos famosos.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Mikasa entro a la oficina privada de juntas donde Irvin y Rivaille la esperaban desde hace mucho. Miro con cierto asco el único asiento vacío cerca del rubio, bajo la cabeza respirando lentamente para sentarse junto a él con el último gramo de voluntad que le quedaba.

—Discutiremos el contrato de uno de los dos— se apresuró a decir Irvin— luego Hanji firmara los papeles.

—Mientras eso pasa me relajare un poco viendo la TV— expreso la castaña acomodándose en un sofá— Levi y yo tuvimos un día muy pesado. Él consiguió una cita algo particular.

—Felicidades Levi. Espero que esta te dure— ironizo el rubio con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

La pelinegra abrió su portafolio ignorando las preguntas de Hanji, antes de lanzarle un dardo hiriente recordó las palabras de Armin_. Solo tienes que ser amable con él, se cortes, sonríele y listo. _Se mordió la lengua instantáneamente mientras ensayaba una falsa sonrisa.

—Buena suerte— logro decir mirando fijamente a Rivaille.

— ¿Estas ebria?— respondió este.

Por un momento Mikasa pensó seriamente en estamparle un libro en el rostro pero se contuvo a tiempo. Por su parte Irvin ignoro el ligero coqueteo, concentrándose en el centro de la mesa.

—Hey, chicos. Deténganse y vean esto— exclamo Hanji aumentando el volumen de la pantalla gigante.

**...siguen desaparecidos hasta el día de hoy. Un caso similar es el que se suscitó hace diez años cuando la familia Jaeger sufrió un trágico accidente. El hijo único de la familia y una amiga suya fueron secuestrados y aun no se conoce su paradero. Lo más emocionante de la historia por así decirlo, son sus amigos que hasta el día de hoy siguen buscándolos.**

Los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron descomunalmente. No lo podía creer.

La presentadora saco la primera foto y Rivaille frunció el ceño con interés, por alguna razón los ojos de ese niño eran idénticos a los de Iris.

**Esta es una foto de Eren Jaeger, actualmente desaparecido y esta foto es de S...**

El televisor se desconectó intempestivamente, Mikasa tiro el control al suelo partiéndolo en dos.

—Esa idiota— susurro temblando de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Sucedió algo?— pregunto Hanji.

—Tengo que irme.

—No puedes, la reunión aún no ha terminado.

—Renuncio, tienes a Rivaille se lo dejo a el— la pelinegra tomo su bolso y salió corriendo del lugar.

—Iré por ella— dijo Irvin saliendo al mismo tiempo. Llego hasta la oficina de la pelinegra sorprendiéndose por el desorden que había causado. Mikasa termino de abrió los últimos cajones en busca de una tarjeta.

—Mikasa ¿te encuentras bien?— pregunto el tomándola de la mano.

—Suéltame, esto no te interesa.

—Claro que me interesa. Podrías sufrir un accidente si conduces en este estado.

—Desde cuando te intereso tanto— Mikasa se soltó bruscamente de Irvin— tengo prioridades más importante que atender.

—Desde siempre, pero ahora llegas y tratas de provocarme celos con Levi para luego huir.

Así que ese era el objetivo de Armin ¿Con que propósito?—. Ese es mi problema, no te metas en mis asuntos personales.

Ella sintió unos brazos fuertes y cálidos apresándole la espalda. Entonces los recuerdos de ese día la golpearon fuertemente causándole una sensación de mareo. Lo único que quería en ese instante era librase de Irvin, darse vuelta y golpearlo con todo el odio que le tenía.

—Es tanto el dolo que te cause, crees que yo lo hice.

—Cállate— ella se cubrió los oídos con fuerza— CALLATE.

—Pero te sigo amando, te amo tanto como el primer día que te vi.

Mikasa se soltó como pudo dirigiéndole una mirada de odio.

Irvin era un egoísta.

Un ciego egoísta sin corazón.

O simplemente se comportaba de esa forma porque nunca supo la verdad.

—Lo hice por ti, TODO lo que ellos quisieron hacer con mi cuerpo lo hice SOLO POR TI— grito viendo como el rubio tragaba en seco ante tal declaración. Al parecer si le dolía saber la verdad— y tu me abandonaste, no solo eso. Tu...dejaste que mataran a nuestro bebe—. Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla del rubio que sentía exactamente lo que nunca sintió. Una puñalada en el corazón, un cuchillo retorciéndose bien clavado en su pecho.

La pelinegra disfruto un momento viendo como el caía de rodillas totalmente destrozado. Antes de que sus propias palabras la afectaran también a ella, salió de la oficina ignorando a los otros dos que se encontraban cerca de la puerta.

—Nuestro bebé— murmuró Irvin viendo como sus lágrimas chocaban contra el duro suelo— ella esperaba un hijo mío...ella

—Irvin. ¿Qué paso aquí?— xclamó Hanji la ver el desorden del lugar.

—Nuestro bebe.

— ¿Qué?

—Llama a la ambulancia Levi.

—Porque, acaso está herido.

—Esto puede ser peligroso...a veces causa un tipo de depresión tan grave que te lleva a un estado de melancolía que acaba en la demencia— la castaña miro el rostro de confusión del azabache— te lo explicare más tarde, ahora solo tratemos de reanimarlo o lo perderemos para siempre.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

No podía ser una noche más tétrica, afuera llovía con fuerza. Leves truenos iluminaban el cielo de forma tétrica.

Sasha apagó el televiso sin atreverse a soltar el control de sus manos. Si aquello era cierto, entonces pronto serian libres. Jean y Connie los encontraría y...

La puerta se abrió con fuerza apagando la pequeña luz de esperanza que Sasha albergaba.

—¿Él lo vio?— pregunto Mikasa entrando al apartamento completamente empapada.

—N-o, está durmiendo...le di un somnífero algo fuerte.

—Me estas mintiendo— la pelinegra abrió una gaveta despreocupadamente— Jean y Connie, nunca tuvieron una foto de Eren. Me pregunto cómo lograste poner una en sus manos.

—Mikasa no es lo que crees.

—No compliques más las cosas— dijo Mikasa sacando una pistola de la gaveta.

—Tenía miedo. Vi cuando te reunías con Armin—se defendió Sasha retrocediendo lentamente— lo conozco muy bien y me dio miedo. Logre contactar a Marco, le di la foto sin pesarlo dos veces. Lo siento.

—Ten en cuenta una cosa más Sasha— amenazo la pelinegra— yo solo cuido a una vida, no a dos.

El primer disparo fue apagado por el sonido de un rayo que cayó cerca de ahí.

Eren abrió los ojos despejando el poco sueño que tenía. Escuchó los gritos y el segundo disparo, después de eso el sonido de una vajilla rota en mil pedazos. Como pudo se cubrió la cara con una almohada al sentir unos pasos cerca de su celda.

No iba a llorar, no lo haría por nada del mundo. No le daría el gusto a la pelinegra.

—Confía en mí— se susurróa si mismo una y otra vez recordando las palabras de Levi como si de una plegaria se tratase.

Sintió los pasos cada vez más cerca y cerró los ojos tratando de desconectarse mentalmente de aquello que le rodeaba. Abandono la idea de huir, solo una cosa rondaba por su mente, solo una.

_El que me está haciendo esto es Levi. _Pensó en una dolorosa concentración más fuerte que su anhelo de libertad._ Estas manos son de Levi, esta voz es de Levi. Nadie más solo él._

—Eren ¿me amas?— Pregunto la voz femenina, unos labios se acercaron hacia su boca besándolo hasta hacerlo sangrar.

_Esa voz es la de Levi, estoy haciéndolo con Levi..._

—Sí, yo te amo— respondió el castaño sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

_Esto se lo dije a Levi._ Pensó por última vez antes de que la asquerosa realidad lo absorbiera por completo. _Le dije eso a Levi, no a ti. Porque estoy enamorado de él y no de ti...Mikasa._

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**Cuarto día. Dime lo que vez**_

_¿Cuánto tiempo es para siempre? No lo sé. A veces solo...un segundo_

* * *

**Prometo que actualizare lo más pronto posible. **

**En respuesta a sus review.**

** : **Gracias por tu review. Si, Jean está buscando a su amigo y Connie a Sasha. Pronto entenderás porque XD

**Yaoi-chan1993****: **Que bueno que te gustara, *la abraza*Mikasa no está enferma solo sufrió muchos traumas y quiere hacer con Eren lo que Irvin nunca hizo con ella. Protegerla. Solamente que en vez de eso también inconscientemente se está vengando de él. En cuanto a Armin, siempre quise hacer un Armin malo y de corazón oscuro. Por supuesto que será Riren.

**S K Allen -chan****: **Lamentablemente Levi no podrá aceptar la verdad así como sin nada, Primero, porque Eren decidió mentirle, segundo porque sucederá algo pero. Eren sufrió mucho y a causa de eso cree que esta es la única manera de escapar.

**Rafael-Esteban:** Siempre apoyándome. Eres mi favorito. Gracias por tu apoyo. Tal vez Irvin decida olvidar a Mikasa, pero es su culpa.

**Rinaloid:** Aquí la continuación.

**Nata-alias-Nino****: **Que bueno que te seduzca mi historia *ríe* Somos paisanas *salta*

Sí. Mikasa es una acosadora.

**jazdebiit****: **Y yo te dedico el capítulo 6.

**PanDeCanela: **No te mueras, necesito tu review. *la sacude*

**ligthblood04****: **T_T No me gusta la tragedia, tal vez lo haga en algún otro fic pero en este no, ellos ya sufrirán mucho y no es justo que termine mal. Gracias por tu review.

**Charlie tiene flow****: **Mi casa es inocente. Mikasa es la culpable.


	7. Cuarto dia Dime lo que vez

**Paso un tiempo, lo siento. Me atreví a tomarme unas vacacione del internet.**

**Y con todo eso del spoiler del manga mi cabeza está dando vueltas.**

**Así que antes de recibir una mala noticia y atortugarme por otra semana más, decidí actualizar el día de hoy.**

**Nunca mas vuelvo a tardarme tanto**

**DEDICADO A: Lupe **

**GENERO: Riren/AU/Dark/Angst/Romance/Drama/Slash**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.**

**Las palabras que están en negrita fueron los pensamientos de Eren mientras su cordura todavía estaba intacta.**

* * *

Luego de la lluvia vino la nieve.

Cubrió la mayor parte de las calles con una manta blanca luminosa. Eren se inclinó para formar una bola gélida entre sus manos, esta vez vestía un abrigo marrón, guantes guindos y botines del mismo color oscuro que su vestido de algodón.

Cuatro días duraría el efecto invertido de su transformación.

Y hoy era el último.

—No te atrevas— insinuó el pelinegro, atento a cada expresión del castaño.

—¿?

—Creí que ibas a lanzarme con esa cosa.

—Ni siquiera lo pensé— dijo Eren con una sonrisa bien fingida en el rostro.

**Hasta cierto punto, una cosa inexplicablemente peligrosa, está pasando en mi interior.**

— ¿Qué te paso en el labio?— pregunto Rivaille

—Caí de cara sobre la mesa— mintió Eren cubriéndose la boca

**Puedo sentirlo, muy dentro de mí.**

—Buena excusa— el azabache fue acercándose— ¿Y esos moretones?

—Luego me caí al suelo.

**Se fue volviendo más grande, más fuerte e infranqueable de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar.**

Rivaille levantó las manos sosteniendo el rostro del menor entre ellas.

—Estas mintiendo, — cuando el castaño escucho aquello, un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo— pero, no pienso cuestionar tus razones. Confió en ti.

—Duele— susurró Eren perdiéndose en sus pensamientos otra vez.

**Y al final de todo esto...**

—Entremos a esa cafetería tengo que decirte algo importante

—Yo también— los ojos del ojiverde se apagaron por tan solo unos segundos, al igual que un foco de luz a punto de apagarse.

—Firme un contrato con Irvin— declaró el pelinegro, sosteniendo una taza de café. —Me iré muy lejos, quizás por unos tres o cuatro años.

—Felicidades, cumpliste tu sueño.

—Aun no— mencionó. —Iris quiero que vengas conmigo.

**Termine enamorado de ti.**

Hace mucho tiempo, Jean y el hicieron una competencia para saber quién era el más fuerte. Romper varios lápices en la menor cantidad de tiempo. Claro que al final se ganó un jalón de orejas de parte de su madre, sin embargo había algo que nunca olvidaría así de fácil.

.

El sonido de la madera al quebrarse.

.

Ese instante en el que se borró todo a su alrededor, y se quedó encerrado en un tubo negro e infinito.

Con el único sonido de algo rompiéndose, rasgándose, fracturándose en mil pedazos.

No era un lápiz.

Sino su propio corazón.

—Es algo repentino— Rivaille clavo la mirada en el castaño— acabo de llegar a un punto crítico en mi vida, un punto en el que ya no puedo vivir sin ti.

_No_.

Eren junto las manos con nerviosismo, rogando de todas las formas posibles que esas palabras quedaran en el olvido.

_No._

_Estaba mal hacer esto, está mal._ Apretó los labios evitando sollozar lastimeramente. En ese instante quiso volar lejos, anestesiar su corazón evitando dañar a la única persona que le brindo su amor incondicional

Plan uno, enamorar a Levi. Plan dos, salir del hechizo. Plan tres, disculparse y escapar para buscar a sus amigos. Plan cuatro, no sentir nada por el pelinegro.

Mierda, hace tiempo que todo eso se le había olvidado por completo. Un momento de debilidad lo hizo desistir, ¿Por qué no se alejó cuando pudo? ¿Cuál sería la solución para no romperle el corazón a Levi? ¿Cuál?

**¿Seguir mintiéndole?**

Que debía hacer ahora...

Estaba justo en el borde con tan solo una elección posible, la única, la adecuada_**.**_

Tendría que tomar una decisión, **AHORA.**

**¿Cuál?**

Lo último en la vida sería traicionar al pelinegro causándole ese dolor.

**¿Cómo?**

Borrando todo rastro de cariño en su vida, hasta que el recuerdo sea tan borroso que no pueda distinguirlo_**.**_

Hiriéndolo y luego pagando toda la culpa, porque era su culpa.

Encerrándose junto con los recuerdos del pasado, en ese lugar donde todavía sus padres estaban vivos, donde sus amigos nunca lo dejarían solo.

**¿Por qué?**

Porque nadie se merece sentir eso, eso que te come el alma lentamente encerrándote en un mundo irreal lleno de monstruos invisibles. Confinándote junto a tu único enemigo más letal.

La conciencia.

—Creo que me toca hablar a mí— dijo el castaño. —También me iré, solo con un ligero cambio— se aclaró la garganta. —Cualquier camino que tu escojas yo elegiré el contrario.

Crack.

El sonido de otro corazón rompiéndose.

Entonces alguien se acercó sigilosamente tocándole el hombro al castaño.

Definitivamente tendría que pagar muchas cosas, empezando ahora.

— ¿Eren?— dijo Armin, disfrutando con cada segundo de su vida este momento tan preciado.

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Irvin cruzo el pasillo con lentitud, deteniéndose frente a esa puerta.

En otro tiempo aquella habitación se encontraba repleta de retratos, ahora en cambio, todo era un inmenso vacío suci salir mecánicamente dirigiéndose a la cocina donde una montaña de platos por lavar lo esperaba en el fregadero y varias botellas navegaban sobre el suelo alfombrado.

Sobre la mesa pudo ver el paquete de comida que le envió Hanji.

"_Estoy cansado. Sí, estoy cansado de vivir" _abrió el envoltorio metiéndolo dentro del microondas. "_Quisiera enterrar este dolor, volverme fuerte otra vez, salir de esta casa para continuar con mi rutina"_ Miro la esfera del reloj con desesperación.

"_Falso. Tendría que fingir como siempre_"

Los sonidos del timbre no le inmutaron siquiera un poco, se quedó parado tratando de sacar la comida sin quemarse los dedos.

Lo logró.

De pronto la puerta se abrió fuertemente. Hanji se puso histérica al verlo, corrió llorando para abrazarlo como si su imagen fuera a desaparecer en cualquier instante.

— ¿Qué te sucede?— preguntó él

—Se nota que no recuerdas nada— la castaña se apartó un poco. —Esa noche dijiste algunas incoherencias, te lleve al hospital. Desde entonces solo te quedaste en silencio sin decir nada. Un tipo de estado vegetativo por el fuerte shock que sufriste.

Hanji lo llevo frente al espejo de la sala. El rubio toco su rostro con preocupación ¿Cómo acabó en ese estado sin darse cuenta?

—Mikasa— murmuro— ¿Dónde está ella?

—Realmente paso tanto tiempo— ella suspira con pesar. —Sucedieron muchas cosas en tu "ausencia" literalmente.

Lo bueno es que si pudiste recuperarte todavía queda esperanza. Levi estar muy feliz.

—Háblame claro Hanji.

—Es algo totalmente irreal, no me creerías si te lo cuento y no tengo la menor idea para empezar. Mikasa está recibiendo tratamiento, Levi te odia, ese chico...él rubio...

—Cálmate.

— ¡No puedo! Mi mente está colapsada. La empresa se encuentra al borde de la quiebra, mañana tendré que ir a declarar otra vez y ahora— busco algo más para recamarle, entonces señalo la mesa del comedor— ni siquiera comiste mi comida.

—Vamos a casa de Levi, el me explicara todo.

—Ese es el problema— Hanji se tranquilizó— ¿Recuerdas a Iris?

—Creo que sí.

— ¿Recuerdas la reacción de Mikasa al ver las noticias?

—Sí.

— Tú sabrás entenderlo todo— la castaña respiro profundo— ¿Sabes quién es Armin?

—el exnovio de Levi.

—Traduce la información.

La cabeza de Irvin fue aclarándose poco a poco.

—Un amigo de Mikasa, esa noche ella lo llamo para preguntarle algo sobre un tal Kirstein, Jean Kirstein. Recuerdo tu voz contándome una historia sobre tu libro del museo. Una maldición o algo así.

Las piezas encajaban a la perfección, Irvin bajo la cabeza de manera pensativa tratando de extraer más información de su memoria.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo paso?—preguntó él con gran preocupación.

—Más de medio año.

Ahora Irvin ya sabía lo que era sentir un tronco cayendo sobre la cabeza.

—Necesito hablarle— como vio a Hanji todavía en la luna trato de ser más claro. —Llévame con esa persona, quiero ver a Eren Jaeger.

—Eso ya no es posible— ella saco su móvil marcando un numero— sería un milagro si lograras comunicarte con él. Ese es el sueño de Levi por supuesto. Recuerda que te fuiste de este mundo por medio año, pues Eren se fue para siempre.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Nada**

_Todos llevamos máscaras, y llega un momento en que no podemos quitárnoslas sin remover nuestra propia piel._

* * *

**Está bien, no me maten.**

**Aclarare algunas cosas.**

**Sasha no está muerta. NO. Ella está sana y salva en un hospital lejano.**

**Eren tampoco está muerto, tan solo...lo entenderán en los próximos capítulos. En la primera parte de este, Eren volvo a escapar –el muy impaciente- por ultima vez, ahora decide dejar a un lado a Levi para poder morir solo, pero entonces Armin aparece y lo friega todo. **

**Bueno, arruinara todo en el siguiente capítulo. **

**La segunda parte es algo como MEDIO AÑO DESPUES - TIEMPO DESPUES - UN MUERTO DESPUES - algo así.**

**Cuando Irvin por fin se recupera. **

**Prometo subir el próximo capítulo el día domingo 15, lo juro por mi cabeza. Sera algo cortito pero retomando la historia desde el encuentro con Armin.**

**Gracias por su paciencia y les prometo un final feliz y tierno.**

**Por último, digan no al secuestro y a los teléfonos atascados. (Spoiler de mi propio fic)**


End file.
